


Вожак

by Mariza



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Он поднимался на Скалу Предков один...
Kudos: 2





	Вожак

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Детской классики.

Он поднимался на Скалу Предков один: Киара осталась с другими львицами.   
«Скоро появятся наши малыши, — сказала она. — Я не смогу разрываться между ними и обязанностями правителя. И мне надо позаботиться о маме... Возглавь прайд».  
Киара не лгала — но и всей правды не говорила. И они оба знали это.  
Симба учил ее так, как когда-то учили (хоть и недолго) его самого. Вожак должен быть мудрым, отважным, справедливым. Решать споры. Заботиться о подданных. Защищать земли прайда от чужаков.  
Симба был достойным правителем. И когда два молодых льва вторглись на их территорию, принял брошенный ими вызов.  
Он сказал, что сразится с ними один: ведь он правитель, это его обязанность, нельзя переложить ее на львиц. И, как назло, рядом не оказалось никого, кто осмелился бы оспаривать это решение: Нала и Витани еще не вернулись с охоты, сам Кову направился осматривать дальние границы их территорий, а Киару увел для какого-то важного разговора Рафики.  
Один против двоих — всегда рискованно. Особенно, если эти двое готовы играть грязно.

Чужаки недолго наслаждались победой: Витани, как и все дети Зиры, не отличавшаяся особым благородством, покорно отдала принесенную добычу, дождалась, пока они насытятся и заснут, и велела атаковать. Обоих львов растерзали прежде, чем они успели хоть как-то защититься. Особенно неистовствовала Нала…  
Но вернуть Симбу гибель врагов не могла.

И Кову видел, что Киара начала сомневаться.  
Симба был мудрым, отважным, справедливым и благородным вожаком. И сама она готовилась править по заветам отца и деда…  
Но если… если подлость и коварство порой оказывались лучшим выходом?  
Киара не знала, как поступить.  
Но в него она верила.

***

Забавно, в тот день, когда Симба стал вожаком, тоже шел дождь.  
Звон капель, разбивающихся о скалу, шум листвы, дальние, едва слышные раскаты грома — все это вдруг напомнило ему колыбельную, что когда-то пела Зира. Она пела, и маленький львенок засыпал все крепче и крепче…  
И однажды он уснул так глубоко, что вместо него проснулся кто-то другой.

Отражение в лужах, видимое только ему, хохотало, сверкая ярко-зелеными глазами.


End file.
